Tears of the (Un)Forgotten Agony
by StoryFromClocktower
Summary: (REMAKE) UPDATE! Hawa dingin di akhir November menyambut Yunho segera setelah dia melangkah keluar pintu bandara. Rasa haru yang terpendam selama enam tahun memenuhi dan menyesakkan dadanya. YUNJAE/Mature Content/Welcome back, Kim Jaejoong.
1. Chapter 0: The New Beginning

**Cerita ini pernah dipost dengan judul yang sama**

 **Ini adalah versi remake-nya.**

 **Writer blok parah. Banyak tulisan saya yang tidak lanjut. Tapi khusus yang satu ini, sangat saya sayangkan kalau tidak saya perbaiki. Dengan beberapa alasan tersebut, ditambah alasan-alasan pribadi lain, saya sengaja mengimprovisasi, membelokkan, dan menyempurnakan beberapa bagian. Bagaimanapun, saya cuma penulis amatir. Revisi berulang-ulang adalah keharusan.**

 **Ini sekaligus untuk menyambut kembalinya Jaejoong dari kemiliteran.**

 **Silahkan dibaca jika masih berkenan.**

 **Diharapkan membaca dengan pelan. Banyak pembaca sebelumnya kebingungan dan cerita jadi rancu karena mereka melewatkan detail penting seperti umur dan nama tokoh sampingan.**

* * *

" _Aku... aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi."_

 _Ia memalingkan matanya. Ia tidak sanggup menatap sepasang mata yang gelap itu. Seolah kegelapan itu akan menggali ke dalam dirinya. Menemukan jiwanya._

" _Kenapa?" Ada jeda kesunyian yang panjang dan menakutkan. Mereka tidak sedang bertengkar atau apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja._

 _Lalu kenapa? "keluargamu tahu?"_

 _Mereka tahu._

 _Dia tahu jawabannya._

" _Lihat aku kalau aku bicara denganmu, Jung Yunho."_

 _Yunho mendongkak._

 _Bibir itu menyeringai. Tawa yang menyedihkan._

* * *

 **StoryFromClocktower presents**

 **An alternate universe YunJae fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Tears of the (Un)Forgotten Agony** **—**

 **Chapter 0: The New Beginning**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Time is a fearsome thing indeed**_ **—Jaejoong (From Gashiyeon by Maio)**

* * *

Malam menanjak. Seperti bulan dan matahari yang silih berganti untuk menaungi dunia, sebuah klub malam akan semakin ramai saat jam menunjukkan angka yang semakin besar. Semua orang akan berlomba memenuhi lantai dansa yang disorot dengan lampu yang terasa membutakan mata, melenggokkan tubuh sebebas mungkin dinatara dentuman _house music_ yang memekakkan telinga. Itu hanya sebagian kecil dari kehidupan masyarakat metropolitan yang menikmati kehidupan malam mereka di BigBang —sebuah klub elit yang menyediakan layanan gemerlap di distrik Gangnam kota Seoul.

Berbeda dengan klub-klub murahan, sebagian besar pengunjung klub elit ini juga kalangan atas termasuk para selebriti, tak jarang bisa menemukan beberapa pengusaha dan artis terkenal terjun diantara sesaknya lantai dansa, melupakan sesaat kepenatan mereka untuk terjun dalam kesenangan layaknya orang biasa. Di sini, semuanya bukanlah hal sembarangan, bahkan keberadaan tamupun merupakan rahasia. Tidak perlu takut dirimu tersorot publik.

Di lantai atas yang merupakan lantai VIP dan VVIP, sang pemilik klub —Choi Seunghyun— sedang bergumul panas dengan seorang _namja_ di atas sofa di salah satu ruangan VVIP-nya yang paling mewah dengan bar pribadi.

Seunghyun bisa merasakan sisa-sisa alkohol di bibir mereka yang bersatu, basah dan hangat. Tangannya terus menerus bergerak, bergerilya, menyusup masuk ke dalam pakaian _partner_ -nya, meraba ke area pinggang rampingnya yang sensitif.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar belakang saja, Jaejoong- _ah_?" tanya Seunghyun dengan nada menggoda, menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang semakin sempit. _Namja_ yang dipanggilnya Jaejoong hanya melenguh pelan ditengah kesadarannya yang meninggi karena pengaruh alkohol.

Seunghyun hanya tersenyum dengan reaksi itu. Kim Jaejoong adalah sosok sempurna di matanya. Tampan dan cantik di saat bersamaan. Ia memiliki bola mata hitam yang dalam seolah tak berujung, hidungnya terpahat sempurna di wajahnya yang bersih, dengan sepasang bibir yang ranum menggoda. Seunghyun yakin, jika tidak memandang jakunnya, dadanya yang rata, dan pinggulnya yang tak menonjol —bisa dipastikan tidak sedikit orang akan salah mengenali jenis kelamin _namja_ itu. Jaejoong hari ini memakai sebuah jaket hitam untuk menutupi sebuah kaus hitam berbahan jaring yang menempel di tubuhnya, memperlihatkan dada dan perutnya, bahkan _tattoo_ di dada nya tampak jelas.

Kakinya terbalut _skinny_ jeans berwarna kelabu dan sepasang _boots_ tinggi selutut warna hitam. Rambutnya dibuat sedikit ikal, dicat dengan warna pirang yang makin menonjolkan kulitnya yang pucat. Wajahnya bersih dari segala jenis _makeup_ termasuk _eyeliner_ tebal yang biasanya menaungi matanya, bahkan ia tidak memakai lensa kontak cokelat yang biasanya menutupi mata indahnya. Hari ini ia berpenampilan sangat 'biasa' daripada biasanya. Jika tidak benar-benar mengenalnya, akan sulit menebak bahwa sosok cantik berpenampilan 'biasa' ini adalah Kim Jaejoong—penyanyi _rock_ yang berhasil melambung sejak dua tahun debut solonya.

Jaejoong yang mengeluti dunia musik _rock_ dan sedang berada dalam puncak popularitasnya di industri musik Korea. Selain sebagai salah satu penyanyi bersuara emas ia juga terkenal sebagai model dan aktor.

Jaejoong melakukan debut empat tahun lalu dengan nama Hero bersama sebuah grup bernama TVXQ _._ Sayangnya, belum lama ia berkarir, ia pada akhirnya keluar dari TVXQ bersama dua member lain karena masalah kontrak. Setelah itu, Jaejoong mencoba peruntungan dengan sebuah perusahaan baru —CJeS Entertainment, membuang nama 'Hero', dan merintis karir solo-nya. Dewi fortuna berpihak padanya kali ini, ia berhasil menggebrak pasar dunia hiburan dengan lagu-lagunya yang berhasil mengangkat power pada suaranya. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga menjarah dunia perfilman dengan membintangi beberapa judul film, termasuk film layar lebar. Namanya melesat di usianya yang kedua puluh sembilan.

Jaejoong termasuk pelanggan setia di Big Bang. Seunghyun—bisa dibilang—adalah sahabatnya di klub elit ini. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, untuk sekedar menikmati alkohol, ataupun sampai ke ranjang. Di balik karismanya di hadapan publik, Jaejoong bukan sosok _angelic_ seperti yang dilihat banyak orang.

Jaejoong tidak mengakui dirinya _gay_ , tapi sudah tidur dengan puluhan laki-laki. Dan di dunia depan tidak jarang muncul desas-desus yang mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya karena ia tidak pernah terlihat dekat atau tertarik dengan _yeoja_ manapun. Bahkan sempat muncul gosip kedekatannya yang tidak wajar dengan U-know— _leader_ TVXQ—sebelum mereka berpisah. Kehidupan pribadi dan latar belakangnya sama sekali tidak tersentuh secara detail—bahkan oleh Seunghyun.

Jaejoong tidak punya pasangan tetap, tapi ia biasa menghabiskan _one night stand_ dengan siapapun yang menurutnya menarik, laki-laki atau perempuan tidak masalah. Meski begitu sejauh ini dia paling sering melakukannya dengan Seunghyun. Yah, bisa dibilang hubungan mereka adalah _friends with benefit_. Selain itu, Jaejoong juga termasuk peminum yang kuat. Beberapa botol saja tidak akan bisa membuatnya mabuk. Ia juga kerap menggunakan ekstasi.

Karir yang ada di puncak, uang yang mengalir tanpa henti, penggemar yang menyebar bak ikan sarden di lautan— semua itu membuat Seunghyun berpikir, Jaejoong sesungguhnya hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa tujuannya untuk berdiri di atas panggung. Uang? Popularitas? Ia sudah mendapatkan semuanya. Tapi ada bagian dari dirinya yang mengalami kekosongan yang tidak bisa diisi oleh apapun.

Seunghyun tahu dunia macam apa yang dihadapi Jaejoong di balik panggung sana. Dunia hiburan adalah dunia terkejam, sebuah 'perbudakan' terselubung di zaman modern. Alkohol, uang, seks bebas, kekerasan, pemerasan, ekstasi dan obat-obatan terlarang, tidak pernah tidak ada di dunia hiburan. _Tidak ada satupun artis di dunia yang 'bersih' dari hal semacam itu._

Apalagi di masa musik pop Korea yang tengah merajalela, semua artis cenderung dituntut berlebihan karena persaingan yang begitu ketat untuk menembus pasar. Untuk memenuhi tuntutan jadwal yang menggila, terutama saat _tour_ atau konser agar meningkatkan kepercayaan diri, tak jarang ada manajemen yang menyuntikkan obat-obatan dalam dosis tertentu sebelum artis-artis itu naik ke atas panggung. Di sela-sela aktivitas itu, alkohollah yang bisa mengalihkan pikiran dari kecenderungan untuk mengakhiri hidup akibat depresi dan tekanan. Selalu ada harga yang harus dibayar demi benda bernama uang.

"Hmm?" Lamunan Seunghyun buyar tangan Jaejoong melepaskan ciuman panjang mereka.

"Kau lamban," Jaejoong mengerang kesal. Ia mendorong Seunghyun dan mendudukkan dirinya. Tangannya bergerak melepaskan belt yang dikenakan Seunghyun, berikut pakaiannya sendiri.

Seunghyun menyeringai. Ia merengkuh Jaejoong lebih dekat, membantunya melepaskan pakaian sementara lidahnya terjulur dan menjilat seputar leher Jaejoong. Dikecupnya _tattoo_ di dada _namja_ itu sementara tangannya menarik turun celana yang dikenakan Jaejoong. Malam masih panjang, dan bergulat di atas sofa bukan hal yang buruk.

* * *

Malam menghilang. Langit semakin cerah, dan meski begitu, suasana di Incheon International Airport itu cukup lenggang. Di bagian ruang tunggu tampak sepi, di bagian kedatangan hanya tampak beberapa orang yang tersisa, sementara di bagian lobi airport hanya beberapa orang yang tampak menunggu. Padahal waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 05.40 pagi di Korea Selatan. Mungkin dikarenakan badai musim gugur yang buruk membuat penerbangan diminimkan.

Melintasi belokan-belokan panjang di airport, Yunho menyeret kopernya yang tampak kelebihan muatan itu dengan satu tangan. Langkahnya tampak lambat-lambat saat matanya menelusuri setiap detail yang bisa dilihatnya. Hawa dingin di akhir November menyambutnya segera setelah dia melangkah keluar pintu bandara. Sejauh yang bisa dengarnya, suara-suara yang saling menyahut dalam bahasa Korea menghangatkan hatinya. Wajah-wajah khas asia dengan mata hitam dan kulit kekuningan berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Bau gingseng yang kuat menyeruak dari sebuah restaurant khas Korea tak jauh darinya. Rasa haru yang terpendam selama enam tahun memenuhi dan menyesakkan dadanya.

Yunho tiba di Seoul tujuh menit lalu. Tubuhnya terasa begitu penat akibat perjalanan selama nyaris tiga belas jam di Korean Air dari Heidelberg Airport dan perbedaan waktu tujuh jam antara Jerman dan Korea. Meski kursi yang didudukinya adalah kursi VIP, tetap saja lelah tidak akan bisa lepas.

Tapi entah kenapa semua rasa lelahnya mendadak menguap bersamaan dengan dia melihat dua sosok _yeoja_ cantik melangkah cepat menghampirinya.

" _Oppa_!"

"Yunho- _oppa_!"

Yunho sedikit terhuyung ke belakang saat tubuhnya ditubruk dua orang _yeodongsaeng_ -nya tapi sedetik kemudian ia balas memeluk kedua keduanya. Jung Sooyeon dan Jung Soojung, dulu keduanya masih tampak seperti bocah remaja di mata Yunho. Terang saja, mereka masih berusia delapan belas dan enam belas saat Yunho pergi ke Jerman. Kini keduanya telah tumbuh menjadi _yeoja_ yang cantik dan merintis karir mereka di dunia _modelling_ dengan nama barunya, Jessica dan Krystal.

" _Oppa_ , selamat datang!" seru Jessica, memeluk _oppa_ yang hanya dijumpainya sekali dalam setahun itu dengan erat. Suaranya melengking tinggi saat ia gembira.

"Selamat datang!" Krystal juga memeluknya.

Jessica menengok ke belakang melalui bahu Yunho, mencari-cari sosok seseorang. Ketika tidak menemukannya, ia bertanya dengan sedikit ragu, " _E_ _onni_...tidak ikut?"

" _Ne_ , kami bertengkar lagi dan dia pergi ke rumah orang tuanya, dia akan menyusul segera untuk sidang perceraian kami," Yunho tersenyum tipis.

Jessica terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. ' _Eonnie'_ yang dimaksud Jessica adalah Jung Ha-Eun, kakak iparnya, istri dari Jung Yunho sejak enam tahun lalu.

Yunho, mengusap rambut Jessica. Rambutnya yang dicat pirang tampak kusam. Yunho terenyuh. Ia bisa melihat wajah keduanya yang kuyu dengan kantung mata yang besar menempel di bawah mata. Mereka sudah melalui saat-saat yang berat dan Yunho tidak ada untuk dijadikan sandaran. Saat ia pulangpun, ia justru membawa kabar buruk lain—rencana perceraian. Tapi, mereka masih berusaha tersenyum dan menyambutnya.

"Maaf ya," gumamnya, tangannya merengkuh kedua gadis itu.

Jessica dan Krystal mendongkak.

"Kenapa _oppa_ minta maaf?"

Yunho tersenyum. Tapi air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Krystal merasakan tekanan suasana hati Yunho. Isakan kecil lolos dari mulutnya dan kedua gadis menghambur, memeluk Yunho lebih kuat.

Tiga bersaudara itu saling memeluk, berusaha meminimkan tangis mereka di bandara yang sunyi itu.

* * *

Matahari menampakkan diri, menggantung rendah dan udara pagi musim gugur masih terasa dingin menggigit.

Yunho mendaki jalanan sempit dan semakin meninggi, berjalan diantara batu-batu kelabu dan dingin, semuram langit pagi. Ia melirik ke belakang sekilas, melihat kedua _yeodongsaeng_ -nya yang kini hanya tampak sebesar bolpoin. Mereka menatapnya, dan meski Yunho tidak bisa melihat ekspresi mereka, Yunho tahu keduanya menangis.

Ia kembali memperhatikan langkahnya. Terus hingga ia mencapai tempat yang membelakangi matahari, dimana angin lembab mengacak-acak rambutnya dan membuatnya jatuh menutupi matanya. Tapi ia tetap kokoh, menghiraukan semua gangguan itu, menatap sunyi pada sebuah makam di depan kakinya yang tanahnya masih memerah.

 _Jung Jihoon_.

Sebuah nama terpahat di sana. Tanggal kematiannya baru dua minggu lalu. Ya, makam itu adalah makam _appa_ -nya yang meninggal dua minggu lalu akibat serangan jantung. Terlalu mendadak. Setelah dua hari koma, Jung Jihoon pergi begitu saja tanpa salam perpisahan.

Sementara Yunho hanya dapat berkabung dari jauh. Akibat cuaca buruk belakangan, ia baru bisa kembali ke Korea setelah _appa_ -nya dimakamkan, membiarkan _umma_ dan kedua _yeodongsaeng_ -nya mengurus pemakaman _appa_ mereka dalam ombak kesedihan. Dua minggu berlalu dengan berat setelah kematian Jung Jihoon. Yunho mengambil keputusan. Meski hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, Yunho berniat menceraikan istrinya selama enam tahun ini dan pulang kembali ke Korea.

 _Appa. Mian ne._

Yunho berucap dalam hati. Ia tidak tahu apakah _appa_ -nya bisa mendengarnya atau tidak, apakah pedoman hidupnya itu pergi ke surga atau neraka, apakah ia akan memaafkan Yunho... Yunho tidak tahu. Ia hanya ingin minta maaf atas keputusannya yang egois dan berharap yang terbaik.

Istrinya adalah seorang wanita yang baik, lagi cantik. Ia menerima Yunho sebagaimana dirinya saat perjodohan mereka yang mendadak enam tahun lalu. Sebagai istri ia berusaha memenuhi perannya dengan baik, dengan cinta, berusaha membangun rumah tangga dengan Yunho.

Tapi Yunho tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Sejak awal ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap wanita itu. Lebih baik ia mengakhirinya sekarang daripada terlambat. Mertuanya mencercanya habis-habisan sebelum keberangkatannya ke Korea, dan ia akan menerima cercaan yang sama dari _umma_ -nya saat mereka bertemu nanti, itu pasti. Tapi ia juga menginginkan hidupnya sendiri. Hidup yang diputuskannya sendiri. Hidup yang bahagia.

Seperti yang dirasakannya enam tahun lalu. Ia harap semua orang mau mengerti, berharap semua orang melunak setelah enam tahun ini.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **[A/N] Auhor's Note**

 **Sekedar informasi, Jung Ha-Eun adalah alah satu model Korea Selatan.**

 **Ini adalah bagian pembukaan aja. Jadi, haruskah fic remake ini saya lanjutkan sekali lagi? Tell me what you want.**


	2. Chapter 1: Shadow of the Past

"Selamat datang, Yunho."

Yunho tersenyum. Membalas pelukan _yeoja_ yang melahirkannya itu dengan erat.

Jung Yuna menatap putra semata wayangnya yang berdiri di hadapannya. Mata tajamnya yang diwariskan pada Yunho menatap intens. Mengamati setiap detail putranya yang sudah begitu lama tidak ditemuinya.

"Bagaimana Jerman?" tanyanya. Sekilas ia melirik koper yang dibawa Yunho. Menunjukkan banyaknya barang yang dijejalkan ke dalamnya. "Ha-Eun tidak ikut?" tanyanya.

Yunho menggeleng. "Dia akan menyusul, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan."

"Oh...," Yuna mengangguk-angguk. Tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan suaranya yang terdengar sedih.

"Maafkan aku, _umma_. Tapi keputusanku sudah bulat," kata Yunho. Ia tahu _umma_ -nya kecewa dengan keputusannya untuk mengambil jalan perceraian di pernikahannya.

Yuna menghembuskan nafas berat, "bukankah Ha-Eun sendiri tidak keberatan untuk menetap di Korea? Kenapa kau ingin menceraikannya?" tanya _yeoja_ itu. Nadanya terdengar biasa, namun jelas _yeoja_ yang kini memasuki usia senjanya itu serius dengan pertanyaannya. Ia menatap tajam Yunho, mencoba mengorek secuil rahasia yang membayang di sana.

Sementara Yunho terdiam, Jessica melirik Krystal. Mereka ada di ruangan yang sama sejak tadi, namun hanya diam dan mengamati. Keduanya bisa merasakan ketegangan menanjak di dalam ruang tamu rumah keluarga mereka itu.

" _Umma_ , biarkan Yunho- _oppa_ istirahat dulu, _ne_?" Krystal maju dan menggandeng lengan Yunho, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ia juga tidak ingin mereka bertengkar di hari pertama bertemu setelah sekian lama. "Perjalanan dari Jerman pasti melelahkan. Kita bisa membicarakannya nanti."

Yunho menatap adiknya dengan tatapan berterima kasih.

Yuna menatap putranya sejenak, kemudian mengibaskan tangannya, "istirahatlah dulu."

* * *

 **StoryFromClocktower presents**

 **An alternate universe YunJae fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Tears of the (Un)Forgotten Agony** **—**

 **Chapter 1: Shadow of the Past**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **If you coat the events of the past with a layer of love, it becomes a memory**_ **—JJ (Gashiyeon by Maio)**

* * *

Yunho mengernyit, matanya terbuka—tubuhnya terbangun dari tidur tanpa mimpi yang dilaluinya semalam. Suasana kamarnya yang sejuk di pagi hari membuatnya ingin memejamkan matanya lagi. Sudah satu minggu lebih sejak kedatangannya di Korea. Keluarga mereka masih dalam masa berkabung. Jadi Yunho menghabiskan hari-hari di rumah saja, menganggur. Tapi hari ini ia sudah memutuskan ia harus mulai melakukan sesuatu.

Ia mengecap bibirnya yang terasa kering. Yunho menguap lambat dan dengan cepat bangkit dari tempat tidurnya—dalam hati menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan melakukan ritual mandinya lebih singkat daripada biasanya.

Selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, Yunho berdiri di depan cermin, memakai setelan jas yang santai berwarna cokelat tua. Tidak lupa dia menata rambutnya yang sudah agak terlalu panjang—mungkin ia harus ke tukang cukur dan memotongnya sedikit. Ditatapnya dirinya sendiri di cermin setinggi badan itu. Yah, tidak buruk. Sepatunya sedikit kusam, tapi Yunho sedang tidak ingin memusingkannya. Sembari tersenyum simpul, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi.

"Pagi, _oppa_ ," kata Krystal saat Yunho muncul di meja makan.

Yunho menjawab dengan gumaman singkat dan mendudukan diri di meja. "Dimana, _umma_?" tanya Yunho, tidak melihat sosok ibu mereka.

"Sekarang _umma_ mengikuti senam pagi tiap dua hari sekali," jawab Krystal tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari meja makan, "beliau sudah berangkat satu jam yang lalu."

"Oooh..." Yunho mengangguk-angguk.

Jessica datang tak lama kemudian, masih dengan piyama tidurnya dan wajah yang mengantuk. Yeoja itu mengerutkan kening melihat Yunho dengan setelah rapi.

" _Oppa_ mau kemana?" tanyanya, masih dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Mengunjungi beberapa cabang dan mengurus pergantian kepemilikan."

" _Oooh_..." Jessica menggumam.

"Kau mau ikut?" tanya Yunho, menawarkan.

" _Ani_ , aku ada pemotretan siang ini."

Yunho mengangguk. Ia mulai menyendok makanannya.

Keluarga Yunho memiliki usaha swalayan di Korea Selatan, karena itulah keluarga mereka hidup berkecukupan. Tidak, mereka bukan konglomerat yang memiliki rumah bak istana dengan puluhan pelayan—hal itu hanya ada di film-film. Mereka keluarga biasa dengan taraf hidup tinggi. Swalayan mereka yang tersebar di berbagai pelosok itupun berawal dari toserba kecil di Seoul. Namun berkat keuletan kedua orang tuanya dulu, usaha kecil itu membesar dan mengalirkan uang ke rumah mereka dengan rapi. Keuangan dan pemasukan mereka meningkat seiring dengan jumlah cabang yang bertambah.

* * *

Shim Changmin berdiri di depan sebuah pintu apartemen dengan nomor 1104. Tangannya merogoh-rogoh ke dalam tasnya, berusaha mencari-cari sebuah kunci yang bergemerincing diantara aneka benda yang bercampur aduk di dalamnya. Saat tangannya merasakan sebentuk kunci, ia menariknya dan mengeluarkan segenggam kunci dari sana.

Bibirnya menggerutu dan mulai memilah kunci-kunci itu.

Kunci rumahnya...

Kunci gembok rumahnya...

Kunci gerbang rumahnya...

Kunci mobilnya...

Ini dia!

Changmin segera memisahkan sebuah kunci yang familiar dimatanya itu. Setelah memasukkan semua kunci-kunci lain kembali ke sakunya dan memastikan tak ada yang tercecer, Changmin segera memasukkan kunci tadi ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya.

"Jaejoong- _hyung_ " dia memanggil sembari membuka pintu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Angin yang hangat menerpa pergelangan kakinya. Changmin tidak terkejut, ia menengok kebawah dan menemukan seekor anjing pudel keemasan menatapnya dengan lidah terjulur. " _Annyeong_ , Changseok," sapa Changmin sembari menggaruk tengkuk anjing itu. "Mana Jaejoong- _hyung_?" tanyanya, bermonolog.

Tentu saja anjing itu tidak menjawab. Hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan berputar-putar diantara kakinya, membuatnya hampir tersandung.

Changmin meletakkan tasnya di dekat pintu dan berjalan masuk. Di ruang tamu, ia melihat beberapa barang yang familiar. Jaket yang dilempar begitu saja di atas sofa, tas seorang pria terjatuh di lantai. Changmin mengenali barang-barang itu, milik seorang tamu yang sedang berciuman panas dengan sang pemilik apartemen di dapur.

"Ehem!" Changmin berdeham dengan berlebihan.

Keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap Changmin, namun tanpa keterkejutan. Seolah sudah terbiasa. Memang, jelas bukan kali pertama Changmin memergoki keduanya. Bahkan sudah tidak bisa dihitung lagi berapa kali. Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya, tatapannya mengatakan 'kenapa kau kemari?'.

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa kalau kau ada wawancara dengan S Magazine untuk edisi winter, _hyung_. Lalu kau juga ada pemotretan untuk ELLE dan rekaman ulang," Changmin melipat tangannya di dada, menatap tajam pada sang 'tamu' yang tidak lain adalah Choi Seunghyun.

Seunghyun yang merasakan tatapan itu terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu," katanya, sembari mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Jaejoong sekali lagi.

" _Bye_!" Jaejoong melambai.

Seunghyun membalas lamabaian itu dan sosoknya kemudian menghilang di balik koridor. Lalu terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka kemudian ditutup kembali.

Changmin melirik Jaejoong. Sejenak mengamati _namja_ di depannya, yang tampan, diidolakan semua orang, tidak kekurangan secara materi. Tapi...

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah jengah. Hari masih pagi, jangan sampai Changmin memulai ceramah rutinnya.

" _Hyung_ , tidakkah kau memikirkan masa depanmu?" katanya perlahan. "Jangan seperti ini," nasehat Changmin. "Carilah orang yang baik, yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau bisa berkencan diam-diam tanpa tercium publik."

"Jangan mulai, Shim Changmin," Jaejoong melirik bosan. Mungkin sudah keseribu kali Changmin mengulang kalimat itu. Ia tidak berencana putus kontak dengan Seunghyun.

"Aku serius, _hyung_."

"Jadi kau mau aku tidur dengan _fans_ -ku?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku celanaya dan menyulutnya di mulutnya.

" _Hyung_ , jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius," gumam Jaejoong di sela-sela bibirnya, "bukankah mereka bilang mereka mencintaiku?"

"Yang juga kau cintai, _hyung_."

Jaejoong meniup asap rokoknya keras-keras dan tertawa, "aku cinta diriku sendiri, Shim Changmin." Dia melenggang, meninggalkan Changmin untuk pergi ke kamar tidurnya untuk mandi dan bersiap sebelum Changmin memperpanjang ceramahnya. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia menoleh dan tersenyum. "Ah, tapi aku juga cinta padamu, Manajer Shim, meskipun kau cerewet," katanya dengan nada riang, kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Changmin, tidak terpengaruh pada gurauan Jaejoong, hanya menatap datar pada daun pintu yang tertutup itu.

" _Hyung_..."

* * *

Yunho membelokkan arah mobil yang dikemudikannya keluar dari jalan utama.

Ia memang melakukan kunjungan ke beberapa cabang besar di Seoul dan beberapa area di dekatnya, namun selagi mengemudi, ia mendapati dirinya melewati area yang familiar. Yunho tidak bisa menghalangi keinginan hatinya untuk beralih sejenak. Sekarang semua sangat mudah dengan adanya smartphone dan GPS. Yunho bahkan yang sudah cukup lama tinggal di Jerman, tidak kesulitan menemukan arah dan tujuannya.

Jalan-jalan di sekitarnya kecil dan rapat. Area tersebut adalah area pemukiman biasa, tidak istimewa. Dengan bangunan-bangunan yang berdekatan dan lapangan dengan rumput liar. Di satu titik, Yunho terpaksa memarkirkan mobilnya dan melanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki. Tidak jauh, karena tempat yang ditujunya adalah sebuah belokan—

Yunho terhenyak. Kerongkongannya tersumbat kekecewaan.

Ia sesungguhnya tahu kemungkinan kecil ia akan menemukan orang yang dicarinya di sini. Tapi ia masih berharap meskipun itu harapan bodoh, karena ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Tapi kini harapan bodohnya itupun tergerus, seperti bangunan di depannya yang sudah rata dengan tanah. Puing-puing itu—dalam ingatan Yunho, adalah sebuah bagunan flat kecil. Hanya memiliki tiga flat yang disewakan, flat keempat dihuni oleh pemilik bangunan itu—seorang kakek-kakek. Di flat atas, di bagian kanan bangunan, tempat itulah yang dirindukan Yunho. Bukan tempat yang bagus ataupun mewah, tapi bagi Yunho merupakan rumahnya yang kedua.

Lamunan Yunho terurai dengan suara pintu pagar yang berdecit di belakangnya. Seorang _yeoja_ berusia paruh baya berjalan keluar.

"Maaf, apa yang terjadi pada bangunan ini?" Yunho spontan menahannya.

 _Yeoja_ itu mengamatinya sejenak dengan wajah penasaran. "Pemilik flat itu sudah lama meninggal, anaknya menjual tanah dan bangunan itu. Kudengar akan dibangun rumah pribadi," katanya dengan suara serak.

Yunho sekali lagi menelan kekecewaannya bulat-bulat. "Baik, terima kasih. Maaf mengganggumu," ia membungkukkan badannya.

 _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu mengangguk dan berlalu, meninggalkan Yunho yang sekali lagi menatap puing-puing di depannya.

Yunho menghela nafas, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan beranjak, melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju salah satu cabang swalayannya yang tertunda.

* * *

" _Ok_! _Perfect_! Pemotretan hari ini selesai!"

" _Sugohasyeotseumnida_!" Jaejoong bangkit dari posisinya yang duduk di pinggiran kolam renang dan membungkuk sopan pada kru-kru pemotretan yang kebetulan berada di sekitarnya. Salah seorang krus segera menyampirkan jaket tebal di bahunya. Suhu udara sudah menurun tajam di bulan November, dan pemotretan _outdoor_ di kolam renang salah satu hotel mewah di Seoul itu terasa menggigit. Jaejoong mengusap-usapkan kedua telapak tangannya, menahan dingin.

"Performamu bagus hari ini, _hyung_."

Jaejoong menoleh, mendapati Changmin menjajarinya. _Namja_ jakung itu tersenyum sambil menyerahkan gelas termos pada Jaejoong.

" _Ne_ ," Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis, ia mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi yang disediakan untuk kru. Ditegaknya susu hangat pemberian Changmin, uap hangat mengepul di udara saat ia menghela nafas.

"Kau mau langsung pulang setelah ini?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya—pukul setengah satu malam. Kerja larut malam bukanlah hal baru di dunia entertainment. Hari ini ia cukup beruntung pemotretan hanya terlambat dua jam dari jadwal karena angin yang tidak bersahabat. " _Ne_ , aku akan langsung pulang."

Changmin mengangguk mengerti, "akan kuurus barangmu."

* * *

Jaejoong menuju lobi hotel melalui lift yang tersedia. Keseluruhan hotel itu tampak sunyi karena waktu yang sudah larut, hanya ada beberapa staff yang terlihat. Ia memberi salam pada mereka dengan sopan. Di depan pintu lobi, seorang staff bersama security sudah menunggunya—Lamborgini Murchiélago-nya sudah disiapkan dengan angkuh di depan lobi.

"Selamat malam, ini kunci mobil anda," staff itu menyerahkan kunci mobilnya saat Jaejoong mendekat—beserta sebuah kantong kertas yang besar, dengan logo hotel tersebut di sampingnya, "dan ini, dari penggemar anda. Mereka tidak diizinkan masuk ke dalam hotel, jadi kami menerimanya untuk anda."

Jaejoong melongok untuk melihat isinya. Tas itu dipenuhi kotak kado, surat dengan amplop berwarna-warni, juga bertangkai-tangkai bunga.

Jaejoong berkedip tanpa ekspresi.

Orang-orang itu, yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya...

Mereka bilang mereka mencintainya, meneriakkan namanya, memujanya seolah ia pahlawan, mereka rela membayar mahal untuk bisa sedekat mungkin dengannya, mereka mengiriminya barang-barang dan hadiah... Lalu apa? Paling lama hanya sampai sepuluh tahun lagi mereka akan seperti itu. Saat ia menua nanti —saat wajahnya dipenuhi keriput, suaranya menjadi serak, dan tubuhnya tidak sebagus saat ini— saat itulah mereka juga akan meninggalkannya, melupakannya, dan menggantikannya dengan idola-idola mereka yang baru.

Munafik.

" _Kamsahamnida_ ," Jaejoong meraih kantong tersebut beserta kunci mobilnya sembari tersenyum pada staff itu. Kemudian ia masuk dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi Lamborgini merah itu melaju.

* * *

Yunho menguap pelan, berusaha fokus menyetir ke jalanan yang ada di depannya.

Perjalanan berkeliling cabang satu-persatu sangat memakan waktu, tapi harus dilakukan. Peralihan kekuasaan dari appa-nya kepada dirinya pasti akan berpengaruh banyak pada sistem kerja swalayan mereka. Bagaimapun peralihan kekuasaan ini berarti atasan baru bagi para pekerjanya, dan sistem baru yang harus ditangani oleh Yunho. Apa yang dijalankannya di sini berbeda dengan perusahaan mertuanya di Jerman. Ditambah lagi, rumahnya berada jauh dari pusat kota Seoul. Mungkin ia harus mulai memikirkan untuk pindah sementara ke apartemen atau flat yang berada di pusat kota, yang dekat dengan berbagai fasilitas transportasi umum dan bisa menjangkau tempat jauh lebih mudah dari mobil.

Yunho melirik jam di dasboard. Pukul satu lebih, sudah lewat tengah malam rupanya. Ia menguap lagi. Ia benar benar mengan—

— _Tiiiiiiiiin_! Bunyi klakson yang memekik mengejutkan Yunho.

Bunyi keras timbul saat ban mobil Yunho bergesekan keras dengan aspal. Yunho menekan rem sekuat-kuatnya.

" _Omo_!" Yunho memekik saat kepalanya nyaris menghantam kemudi. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Ternyata secara tidak sadar ia melajukan mobilnya dengan menyerobot jalur yang berlawanan. Ia barusan nyaris menabrak sebuah mobil merah yang sedang melaju berlawanan arah.

" _Ya_!Kau mabuk?"

Yunho meringis saat mendengar teriakan dari pengemudi mobil merah di sebelahnya yang tengah menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Mereka sama-sama berhenti di tengah jalan karena posisi mobil mereka berdampingan dengan posisi berlawanan arah. Ia hendak menurukan kaca mobilnya juga dan meminta maaf saat tangannya tiba-tiba terasa kaku.

Yunho terkesiap.

Wajah itu memberengut kesal, menatap tidak langsung padanya dengan tajam. Hanya dibatasi kaca mobil Yunho yang gelap. Tapi dari jarak sedekat ini, wajah itu sangat jelas, ditambah karena cahaya hanya menyambar sekilas-sekilas saat mobil-mobil lain lewat di sekitar mereka.

"A— _ya_!—tunggu!" teriak Yunho dengan tergagap saat dilihatnya pengemudi mobil merah itu menutup kembali kaca jendelanya dan mulai melaju. Teriakan Yunho jelas tidak bisa terdengar karena ia tidak membuka jendelanya.

Yunho reflek memindahkan giginya dan memutar arah mobilnya—jalanan sedang sepi, ia segera melakukan U-turn meski berada di tengah jalur dengan garis lurus.

Yunho tidak peduli. Benar-benar tidak peduli.

Kantuknya hilang seketika.

Ia menekan gas, berusaha mengejar mobil _sport_ berwarna merah yang sudah melaju cukup jauh di depannya itu.

Yunho tidak mungkin salah.

Ia mengenal pengemudi mobil itu.

Meski warna rambutnya berbeda. Hanya satu orang yang berwajah seperti itu...

Hanya satu orang yang memiliki suara seperti itu...

Jaejoong...

Kim Jaejoong. Mantan kekasihnya...

Orang yang dicari-carinya...

 **TBC**

* * *

 **[Balasan Review]**

 **Guest chapter 1 . Jan 21**

Iya uda mulai jarang ya... sedih para author lama itu pergi semua :(

 **bibienote chapter 1 . Jan 20**

Ini dilanjut. Makasih banyak udah bersedia meninggalkan jejak ^^

 **01a0101 chapter 1 . Jan 19**

Ma-aaaaaaaaaaf! #sujud

Ini udah dilanjutin ^^

 **5351 chapter 1 . Jan 19**

Aduh, makasih~

 **Guest chapter 1 . Jan 19**

Makasi~ Ini udah dilanjut. Silahkan mengikuti kalau berkenan #sungkem

 **RizmaHuka-huka chapter 1 . Jan 19**

Yups. Remake sekaligus repost~

 **Guest chapter 1 . Jan 19**

Wah, makasih^^ silahkan dinikmati ya

* * *

 **Terimakasih yang sudah bersedia memberikan tanggapan di kotak review. Ya, ff ini repost dan remake sekaligus. Saya memperbaiki ceritanya.**

 **Silent reader membludak, saya cukup kecewa waktu melihatnya. Sepertinya memang fans Yunjae sudah nggak banyak ya di sini?**


End file.
